Refining (i.e. scaling) of semiconductor devices has been progressed in accordance with Moore's Law in which integration density becomes double every 18-24 months. So far, in accordance with Moore's Law, with the progress of the refining, higher integration, superior performance, sophisticated function-ization and cost reduction have been realized. However, recently, to follow to Moore's Law is approaching to an upper limit both from a technological aspect and an economical aspect.
In recent years, a new movement of transcending Moore's Law has been started. This movement is also called MtM (More than Moore), and an intention is not only refining of a semiconductor devices but also higher integration and denser packaging of electronic components. Useful technologies include three dimensions layering technology using TSV (Through Silicon Via) and SiP (System in Package) technology.
Following to the movement, refining, higher integration and denser packaging of electronic components including semiconductor devices are enhancing. On the other hand, because of the movement, heat density of electronic components is increasing. Consequently, efficient cooling of electronic components is required more than ever.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-153799 (hereinafter referred to as “patent literature 1”) disclosed a semiconductor structure equipped with a dielectric layer including a continuous cavity between two semiconductor substrates. The technology disclosed in the patent literature 1 is the technology to cool the continuous cavity equipped in the dielectric layer by flowing a cooling medium as a cooling channel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-138473 (hereinafter referred to as “patent literature 2”) disclosed a package structure to put on a cover having an input port and output port for a cooling medium on an interposer (i.e. conversion substrate) equipped with semiconductor devices or electronic components (hereinafter it simply denotes as “electronic component” instead of classifying between semiconductor device and electronic component). The technology disclosed in the patent literature 2 is a technology to cool the surface of the electronic components mounted on the interposer by flowing the cooling medium in an internal space composed of the interposer and the cover.